Question: Simplify the following expression: $\sqrt{50} - \sqrt{8}$
Explanation: First, try to factor any perfect squares out of the radicals. $= \sqrt{50} - \sqrt{8}$ $= \sqrt{25 \cdot 2} - \sqrt{4 \cdot 2}$ Separate the radicals and simplify. $= \sqrt{25} \cdot \sqrt{2} - \sqrt{4} \cdot \sqrt{2}$ $= 5\sqrt{2} - 2\sqrt{2}$ Finally, simplify by combining the terms. $= ( 5 - 2 )\sqrt{2} = 3\sqrt{2}$